


you can hear it in the silence

by quinnking (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, lots of fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where robin and regina get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had a dream about this. this is basically outlaw queen/swan beauty with swan queen and snow queen friendships. 
> 
> listen to you r in love bc i feel like regina mills is secretly a slut for taylor swift's music and would totally play this at her wedding.

_no proof, one touch, you felt enough._

**_I_ **

_(August 05, 2016; two months to wedding)_

Regina and Snow are flipping through magazines, jotting down ideas. Floral designs, unconventional dress colours, plunging or non-plunging necklines? Emma can't keep up with it, so she just twiddles her thumbs and figures out how to say something aloud. 

She doesn't realize she's sighing annoyingly until Regina snaps, "Emma!"

Emma's head snaps up. "What?"

"Is there something you want to say?" Regina's eyebrows are risen and she's put the bridal magazine she's staring at down onto her lap. Snow's looking at Emma with that parental concern that both makes Emma uncomfortable and comforted at the same time.

Emma gives Regina  _that_ smile, the one that Regina's seen too many times on Henry. "What did you do?" she says, her tone accusatory. 

"I have a date for the wedding, it-"

"Oh, Jesus," Regina groans. "Please tell me it's not the handless wonder." 

Emma's eyes widen. "No! God, no. He's done." She sniffs. Even months later she hates talking about him. "No, uh. It's someone else. And they're...hesitant...to say the least...to attend  _your_ wedding." 

Snow tilts her head. "Who is it, Emma?" she asks gently. 

Emma mumbles. 

"What?" Snow and Regina both lean forward, Snow's eyebrows risen. 

Another mumble, causing Regina to huff. 

"She said  _Belle_ ," Tink says as she enters the room. "Sorry I'm late." She grins sheepishly. "I'm happy for you, Emma. Belle is a lovely girl." 

"Is the freaky-good hearing some kind of fairy thing?" Emma mutters under her breath before looking at Regina and, oh God, Snow. If Emma weren't so mortified then Snow's reaction would be comical. 

"Belle," Regina says, tone neutral. "Well, anything is better than Captain Guyliner and the wooden puppet." She closes her magazine. "She dresses well enough, too. So the wedding photographs won't be ruined..."  _  
_

Snow's looking at Emma as Regina picks up another catalog, but Emma can't meet her eyes. "Belle's a very sweet girl," she says knowingly, after a somewhat long and drawn out pause. "She'll be good for you." 

Emma's heart swells and she sees Regina smirk.

_**II** _

_(October 05; wedding day)_

"Regina, your hair looks beautiful," Belle says, as she delicately puts the laced veil into the complicated up-do. Snow couldn't get it quite right and Emma doesn't dare try. Tink is making sure everything looks set out back. A fall wedding won't come without complications. 

"Thank you, Belle," she says quietly. She's been like this since the rehearsal and Emma's getting worried. 

Emma's hand goes to the bottom of Belle's back. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" 

Belle gives Emma a smile. "Of course, love," she gives Regina a nod and walks out of the bedroom, closing the door softly with a snick.

"What's goin' on?" Emma asks, going to the dresser and gathering the necklace Snow got Regina last Christmas. 

"Wedding jitters. This is my second time. Except this time...it's absolutely different. But, it's also me. Something's going to go wrong." 

Emma sighs and clasps the chain around Regina's neck. "Tink, Snow and I are going to make sure no shit happens," she says proudly. "Robin loves you so much it's almost gross to see. Granny made a fantastic meal for you and Maleficent said she'll be on her best behaviour." 

Regina grimaces at that last part. 

"Nothin's gonna go wrong on my watch." Emma grins at Regina in the mirror, and Regina smiles back.

"Where's Snow?"

As if on cue (she was probably outside the door listening to them), Snow walks through the door. Regina gets up from her chair and faces her, and Snow's eyes well up.  _Well, shit._  

"You look so beautiful," Snow whispers and she practically jumps at Regina, hugging her so tight Emma almost fears for the bride's life. 

Emma sees Regina's eyelashes flutter, a tell that she's trying not to cry. Probably so she won't ruin her makeup, or something. 

"Thank you, Snow," she says softly. 

Tink pops in. "Are we almost ready?"

"Yes," Regina says as she pulls away from Snow.

Emma walks to the door and her and Tink walk out and await their cue. As they stand up there, Emma watches Belle until Regina comes out. As soon as she catches eye of the bride, linked arms with Snow (who so graciously offered to give Regina away, who nonchalantly said yes), she looks over to Robin. His eyes are bright. Emma looks to Regina, and her eyes are locked with Robin's. 

Emma turns her gaze toward Belle, who's sniffling, because she loves weddings. Belle gives Emma a twinkling smile and they don't look away from each other until the service starts.

_**III** _

_(October 05; reception)_

The dinner was fantastic, Granny did a great job. And now everyone watches on as Regina and Robin share their first dance together as a married couple. They look amazing together, so in sync. Emma's reminded of those wedding magazines, they look like they just stepped out of one. 

She snorts when she realizes the song is a Taylor Swift song, and she vows to hold that over Regina's head forever. 

"Come on, couples!" Robin hollers and Regina laughs, hiding her face in his neck. 

"Emma?" 

Emma looks to Belle.

"Let's dance." 

Emma can't get up fast enough and her and Belle start swaying. This song is quite nice, even if it  _is_ Taylor Swift, Emma supposes. And feels it and her heart beats faster as Belle's nose touches Emma's neck.

"Is this okay?" Belle whispers.

"Very," Emma responds immediately, holding Belle closer and they twirl. This is the first time Emma's truly felt like a princess, especially with the way Belle is looking at her right now.

They dance for that whole song, and two others, until Emma sees Henry approach Regina from the corner of her eye. She sees Regina kiss Robin on the cheek and turns to dance with Henry. 

"I forgot to tell you, Belle," Emma says suddenly, as she and Belle go toward the bar.

The brunette tilts her head. "Yes?"

"You look beautiful." 

Belle blushes and looks down, peeking up at Emma through her lashes. "So do you, Emma." 

Emma wonders if she'll ever stop feeling this way, shy and giddy and everything she's only felt once before, but she knows he'd approve of Belle. 

Belle's hand goes over Emma's, knowingly, of  _course_ she knew that Emma's thinking. 

"I'll go get our drinks. You sit down."

Emma smiles and looks over to the bride, who's resting her chin on Henry's shoulder ("he's gotten so tall," regina said tearfully once), and her eyes meet Emma's. They share a look, and Regina mouths, "thank you." 

Emma nods, her lips still quirked up, before walking to their table. 


End file.
